Optical proximity correction (OPC) has been used to correct image errors due to diffraction or process effects in the semiconductor industry. One approach is to introduce bias to the features, or insert additional features such as SRAFs or hammerheads; however some of the image errors cannot be resolved by the special features due to space limitations. More complicated OPC requires extensive simulation and modeling and introduces complex arrays of polygons and assist features. Partially transmitting masks and dual masks have also been adopted; however manufacturing such masks is complex and expensive. In addition, it is also very difficult to introduce partially transparent patterns at a specific complex pattern area. There exists a need for compositions and methods for overcoming image errors due to diffraction or process effects.